1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device equipped with an electrode having an arc-shaped part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nitride-based compound semiconductors such as gallium nitride-based ones are expected to find applications in the field of low loss and high power devices with high breakdown voltage because they have a high breakdown electric field. Nitride-based compound semiconductor devices having a finger type electrode structure have been disclosed in recent years (See, for example, Patent Document 1).